


Damned

by LuciaWilt



Series: Echoes [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Surprise Kissing, hot TA cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Fernand just wants to read his papers.





	Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Berkut's kind of a brat, but what's new?

“Berkut, I told you that I needed that paper ready as soon as you came into class.” Fernand scolded the younger male. He expected that his TA had not gotten it done, but was pleasantly surprised when said item plopped itself onto his desk. The print was heady against his already pounding head. He really should not have gone drinking the night before. When Fernand glanced up, he saw the smug little expression on Berkut’s face. As shockingly efficient as Berkut was, he was still a brat in the most literal sense of the word. Berkut was sopping wet behind the ears but loved to puff his chest out. Not that he needed to. The brunette was achingly brilliant. He got in on a full scholarship though his father could have easily paid ten times over. 

Either way, Berkut stayed quiet as Fernand leafed through the report, not exactly reading it but not exactly skimming it over either. His eyes brushed against certain figures here and there about the political rising of certain social classes in the time of Alexander the Great, but did not much else. Finally he paused and placed the paper down, looking back up at Berkut’s alley cat like smirk.

He already knew it was perfect. Everything that Berkut ever handed to Fernand was infuriatingly perfect. It was part of the reason why Fernand wanted him working in his office. It gave him such frequent access to the best and the quickest if he were being honest. More often than not, Fernand would just tease him to get a rile out of the younger male. As intelligent as he was, Berkut was the most emotional person he had ever met. He felt, felt and then felt more; emotions spilling out of every pore of his body. Fernand would love to speak with Lukas about it, the head of the psychology department and a… friend of his. The eccentric red head would have an absolute field day inspecting the politician’s young son. 

“Alright. You may head out for the day then Berkut.” The professor said, moving onto another piece of paper on his desk. For a moment, he started to read, working his tired eyes over the lines and lines of archaic script. Fernand’s mind fluttered to getting some coffee. Maybe he should buy his own coffee maker for his office. That would cut down on a lot of money spent frivolously, and a lot of wasted time walking back and forth. 

His thoughts of his caffeine expenditures were cut short when he spotted Berkut’s form still standing in front of his desk. With a loud sigh, the blonde slowly looked up. “Berkut, I said you could leave. That doesn’t mean you can stay though. I have work to do.” Still the brunette did not flinch. He just stared down at Fernand, but with a different expression on his face this time. It made Fernand frown. What was that? Why was he looking at him like that? “Berkut.” 

It was the last word that Fernand could get out of his mouth before Berkut brushed around the desk and pushed Fernand’s rolling chair out a bit. The silvery blonde was absolutely aghast; stunned into silence as Berkut set his bag on the ground behind him then straddled Fernand. While the brunette wasn’t small, he wasn’t very big either. It made the professor frustratingly angry that Berkut was just the right size to squeeze into his lap. When Berkut’s mouth found his, Fernand’s face had never become so hot. His pale skin felt as though it was blood red from how hot it was. No. This was wrong.

Berkut’s hands combed through Fernand’s hair, tugging the man closer to him. It sure was horrible how he kissed, how Berkut kissed like it was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Not that he was bad at it, quite the opposite. Berkut seemed to know exactly what he was doing. It was just that he was as ferocious at kissing as he was everything else. Fernand heard that Berkut’s cousin had a similar passion for life. What accidents would come from those two being in a room together, Fernand did not want to think about it. Especially not when Berkut pulled away just a bit. Their lips were still practically pressed together as Berkut spoke. His sweet hot breath panted against Fernand’s kissed red lips.

“I’ve been wanting to do that.” Berkut smirked before going into kiss again.

Damn my soul was all Fernand could think while his hands pushed up underneath Berkut’s shirt, feeling the soft skin on his back. 


End file.
